Talk:Moon=Millenniummon
2010/2012 manga The Moon=Millenniummon from the Xros Wars manga is a bit different. Is it different enough to add another image here when the scans are available? And if it is, do we list as "2010 manga" (the year the manga started) or "2012 manga" (the year it appeared in the manga)? :The difference between this Moon=Millenniummon and the usual one is that it has the Darkness Loader connected by wires to some crystals, and Nene inside the main crystal. Here it is, there may be other differences, but these are the only ones I know. 20:08, January 21, 2012 (UTC)—Corrected time at 20:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC)—Last change at 20:17, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::The Digimon itself is the same. 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) :No, I meant like we do with Shoutmon and Clockmon. 20:47, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Masters jogress Prior to 2020, MoonMillenniummon and Millenniummon were separate Jogress results for Kimeramon + Machinedramon, with separate variants of Kimeramon and Machinedramon for each. As covered in this notice, as of 1/9/20, these lines have been combined into the traditional Kimeramon + Machine > Mille > Moon > Zeed. So, the evolution was in a duly published game, but is no longer available -- however, the game itself continues to be available, making this distinct from when a mobage closes down. The closest precedent we could have for this is Ulforce Future being removed from Masters, but we avoided the citation issue because the V-Tamer 01 manga already handled that. Our current policy is to not do warp breaks for Jogresses -- so Veemon + Stingmon > Imperialdramon is separate from Paildramon > Imperialdramon. So, if the previous Kimera + Machine > Moon is considered valid, it would be listed separate from Kimera + Machine > Mille. So, should we keep the redacted Moon Jogress with a note, remove it entirely, or list it solely as an aside in the section for Masters itself? Also please propose other options. 14:15, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :Huh that's really weird. Retcons seems to be something we all need to come to an agreement to since stuff like that has happened in the DRB too. I also notice they'd retconned "BlackAgumon" to "Agumon (Black)" at some point. not the only name theyve changed (Omnimon -> Omegamon, Ceruberumon -> Cerberusmon, and some others). Also something that probably needs to be a big talking point is the fact the Korean version has retconned Burst Mode to Super Ultimate (but the dubbed version hasn't followed suit). Anyway when it comes to this instance, I vote to keep it listed but maybe include a ref note to state this is not longer possible.Marcusbwfc (talk) 17:46, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::Specifically, I'm asking whether it's valid for DW:EVOREF, in the infobox. It would of course be in the coverage of Moon in Masters no matter what. 21:54, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :::My opinion is yes, to keep a ref note saying this evo is no longer possibleMarcusbwfc (talk) 23:49, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::::Seconding Marcus since it was a valid Jogress at the time it was first released. I'm more concerned about name/terminology changes though, I have to wonder what is going on behind the scenes. Chimera-gui (talk) 01:26, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::::Movegames took over localisation from JoyMax a while back. They have since started renaming stuff. (and I guess prefer JP names to dub names). They also took over Soul Chaser, and interestingly Megidramon and Gankoomon were put in Soul Chaser a few months before Masters. Based on that, Venusmon will probably be in Masters soon.Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:48, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::::But those aren't even the JP names any more, and haven't been for a while. Hell, I think WarGreymon (Black) was only ever indicated by a few cards, and without the (Black). The hell, Movegames? 13:29, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::::::Agumon (Black) etc are used in Cyber Sleuth, Next order, links, rearise etc in both languages. greymon (black) was just staight up made up though as the recent games use blue, and im assuming wargeymon (Black) was just to be consitent with the rest. move games are the korean devs themselves (not having to deal with joymax probably makes it easier) so im assuming theyre localising the masters content themselves and are just translating from korean, rather than using dub names in english or translating from japanese. renaming shit seems unessesary to me though. at least this have stopped all the korean exclusie stuff though since it seems like joymax sucked at getting that content for the dub version. also joymax leaving coinsided with all this new content we've been getting lately so it seems like joymax mustve been holding masters back. on the flip side, movegames took over soul chaser around the same time and then launched that appmon game last year, so movegames currently have three digimon games. bandai must be really happy with their work.Marcusbwfc (talk) 14:44, February 14, 2020 (UTC)